Married to a Madman
by Danielle L.B
Summary: Loretta Johnson thought she was the luckiest girl in the world when she wed Fred Krueger, who she met while waitressing at a local diner. Finally, Loretta believed she was happy...until the angst, horror and obsessive love that came with him.


**Dear Readers,  
**Those of you who may have kept up with this old story (first published in 2003) might be wondering why it's been updated. That is because the site removed it without my consent. I was upset. Many hours went into the story and all the kind reviews were _gone_. I didn't even keep over half of the chapters on my computer for back up, so I have to basically start from _scratch_ and it's hard to rewrite something you were already satisfied with. Please notify me if you stumble across content in my story unsuitable for kids under 17.

_Prologue... _

**October 1961  
**I swept the thin wisps of hair from my forehead, clung by perspiration and hamburger grease, inhaling the pungent scent of aging coffee and staling donuts. The regulars had already made themselves at home, sipping straight black coffee or wolfing down the jumbo burger patties the diner was locally famous for.

I could detect the stink of body odour as I passed one man slumped at the bar and avoiding going near him, crossing my fingers that he wasn't one of my tables. The routine of a lifer waitress like me. A small hope in such a big world-each day that went by in the restaurant you were stuck at for the rest of your working years, praying that you wouldn't get that pig's table.

Types like him always tweaked and groped out at my private spots. My rump, my waist, once or twice even my bosom and I wanted to steer clear of that by all costs…and I'd worked there long enough to recognize the very types. These men were desperate to cop a feel of anyone. I was no more attractive in my faded pink uniform dress, and the tacky name-tag which read my name, _Loretta._

It was sweltering hot and the air even stuffier with one man's cigarette smoke. I made my way into the bustling kitchen, loud and screechy, the grill hissing, and splashed a handful of cold water over my face to rejuvenate.

I heard a distinct, raspy cough from behind me and knew immediately it was my boss, the diner manager Norman.

"What the hell are you doing fartin' around in here, Loretta? New customer just came in and I see you walk back here." I whirled around to face my boss and his angry complaint. A balding, pot bellied middle aged man with a prominent gap between his two front teeth and a history of shady business conduct. But Norman was alright. He was nice enough to me and if an important family crisis came up, he let you take off, so he wasn't all bad.

"Sorry, Norm." I apologized meekly and he patted me gently on the shoulder.

"Go on out there and take the guy's order."

So I did.

The young man Norm had pointed out was no older than eighteen, and sat on a bar stool drumming his fingertips on the counter. My smile lit up when I spotted him and he did the same. His hair was a dark shade of golden blond and he wore a simple cardigan. Nothing too fancy, yet nice, as I was a simple girl of simple taste.

"Hi," I flipped open my notepad and grabbed the pencil from behind my ear, the routine began. My life. "I'm Loretta and I'm going to be serving you today."

"I'm Freddy Krueger." His steel blue eyes bore into my own. The confidence in which he uttered his name widened my eyes. They always say that expression, about people that look as though they can see right to your soul. It felt like he was looking right through me, to my very core, and knowing all the sins I'd committed in my life. An abyss of loneliness and regrets.

"Hi, Freddy." I answered with a reluctantly flirtatious smile and lowered my eyes.

"I'll just have a coffee."

"Anything in it?"

"Nothing."

I nodded and as I turned to leave and pour him a mug of coffee, he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Tell me about yourself, Loretta." He said in a voice not much louder than a whisper, still gazing into my eyes.

Wouldn't any girl do the same? A strange guy that I found myself becoming more and more attracted to had grabbed me and demanded such a personal question.

"Really not much to say about me...well, I hate my job for starters." I laughed, but he didn't crack a smile. "I'm graduating in a couple months though." I told him. High school was bearable and my grades okay, but there would be no way I could afford a decent college. Post high school education wasn't exactly something we girls did around Springwood. We usually married and had children, or like me, worked a low paying job for the rest of our lives-take your pick.

"Now why don't you tell _me_ about you." I spoke shyly. There was something exceptional about this one. He made me feel...special. Not like he was checking my curves in the corner of his eyes, or trying to

"I'm a drop-out." He replied casually, breaking into a grin and chuckling to himself. I smiled too. This was not uncommon. School wasn't very important to the local residents. Young men often dropped out to work for a living early, and to support their families.

"Would you like your coffee now...sir?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"To tell you the truth I forgot all about the java." He admitted sheepishly. "What are your plans for tonight Loretta?"

_Employees may not socialize with the customers, we're here to work, not diddle dally around and flirt. _

I _had _been planning to work on my Halloween costume for the school masquerade ball. I had the ideal picture in my head of a red corset which tied in the back, sweeping into a frilly gown. But I could easily slide those plans until Sunday afternoon. It was a Friday night and I hadn't dated since puberty.

"I'm free." I wasn't used to talking this way with strangers and I hoped I didn't come off uninterested, but I didn't think he minded too much. I waited.

"Would you like to do something together?" He asked.

_Together. _I nodded eagerly my heart thumping, knowing I should probably get to my other customers.

"Yes, yes Of course." I replied, shifting from foot to foot.

"Good." He nodded firmly. I found myself looking forward to tonight. When I could take a shower and date a real nice guy.

"Where should I pick you up?" He asked with deep interest.

"22 Bay Lane." I replied automatically. He nodded and I quickly hurried off to grab his coffee, my hands trembling as I worked the coffee machine. Fred sure_ seemed _to like me, and although I wasn't the most appealing girl to look at in town, I was still a nice one at that and he had sought me out. Acknowledged me immediately upon sight and asked me out. I knew nothing about him. I didn't even know how old he was, or why he had dropped out of high school, and yet I liked what I did know.

"I'll be there at seven o'clock."

The hours passed slowly and I didn't think I could have spent any time longer changing and unchanging, pinning my hair up, then bringing it down when I thought it made my nose stand out too much, or wanted to look more feminine. When finally my doorbell rang at exactly seven, I knew it was him. The mysterious Mr. Krueger.

I had finally chosen a simple rose coloured skirt and white cardigan, hoping to make a pleasant impression out of my waitressing uniform. I took the nicest department store perfume I owned from my dresser top-which had been on sale on the clearance rack, but still smelled pretty. My hands were shaking as I struggled to spray the perfume. Not realizing it, I pressed my finger on the spray button while the nozzle was facing me. The airy scent shot into my face. For a second I was blinded, and swiped for a Kleenex to dab at my eyes. There went my mascara.

The doorbell rang once again, almost impatiently. My eyes only slightly stinging, only _slightly_ bloodshot, I tore down the stairs and swung open the door and greeted him with a wide smile. I hoped he liked our small bungalow, and what I picked out to wear for him.

"Fred."

"Hello, Loretta." He pronounced each syllable clearly.

"So where are we headed?"

"The movies?" He asked, but I figured it was more of a statement so I nodded enthusiastically. I longed for the taste of buttery popcorn and a good flick with a nice boy at my side. I really missed that about dating.

"Sounds...fantastic."

Unfortunately, the car ride in Fred's old station wagon was a long and silent one. I vowed to break the silence.

"So how old are you anyway?" I asked, hoping he wasn't over twenty five.

"Turned eighteen in September." He turned to look at me in the passenger seat. Good.

"My parents will probably want to meet you." I laughed. The classic introduce-your-date-to-your-parents routine. "I probably should have introduced you before we left, but my parents are out of town for the night."

"I'd rather not anyway." He replied shortly and I knew right then by his firm tone it was never going to happen.

"Okay." I answered automatically.

I wanted to ask him everything in the _world _I could think of...his opinion on marriage out of wedlock, his perspective on non-conformist women in the work force. But he seemed to want to stay aloof and it made me want to get to know him even _more_. I found myself so attracted to the brooding, almost dark way about him.

The drive-in theater was packed when we arrived.

I was uneasy, as it was a drive-in theatre. It basically gave couples an excuse to neck in the back seat of their cars and not be noticed, the movie long forgotten. I had never been in a situation as such and it made me anxious. If Fred was nervous, he didn't show it.

He took my hand, which I noticed was slightly rough and calloused, but warm and squeezed back eagerly-but not too eagerly. He glided the car smoothly into a parking spot where the movie was in plain sight.

The movie was black and white and the special effects were only okay, but everyone loved them anyway.

I took one last glance at the car next to us and focused my attention on the concession stand advertisement playing on the screen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked me softly.

"Oh no I'm fine."

The movie was a romantic comedy and during the fiery kiss scene between the two forbidden lovers, I glanced at Fred to see his reaction. To my dismay he was looking in my direction. Blushing, I turned away quickly, my cheeks on fire.

"Don't be shy." Freddy caressed my hand like the gentleman he was.

In the corner of my eye, I could see him drawing closer. I turned my head to look at him. He cocked his head ever so slightly and then I felt his lips press mine. I didn't care that I had met him at the diner only hours ago. He was my present, future and my past had been long forgotten.

His arms wound around my waist and he pulled me closer. I had never felt such passion, such intensity with a man. I locked my arms around his neck, forgetting what I did and didn't know about him, and our lips met again. We stopped briefly to breathe and reflect. Then came the moment when I abruptly broke away, despite the frown that overcame his face. I _couldn't_. I hadn't even known Fred for a full twenty four hours. I know if I hadn't stopped then...

"What's the matter?" He wheezed.

"Nothing I just don't..."

I felt foolish afterwards for getting caught up in the moment. If we decided to go steady, we would probably break up in a few days time anyway- if we even started dating at all. I wasn't good with guys. The last time I'd gone out with someone, I'd ended up with a broken heart and a trashcan full of tissues.

He drove me home after the movie and once again, the atmosphere was still, and the car silent. Not a tense silence this time, but a thoughtful silence as we gathered our bearings and before I realized it he had stopped the car at the end of my driveway.

"I really enjoyed myself." I told him and he nodded, pushing a stray curl of blond hair from his forehead, still glistening with sweat.

"Oh so did I, Loretta." He walked me to the door and I watched him take off down the road into the distance. "I'll call you."

I was floating on cloud nine-no, I was _soaring_. It was him. He was the one. I knew it. Freddy Krueger was _the_ one.

I didn't think until long after he had pulled out of the driveway that I hadn't given him my number.


End file.
